


Sharing a Bed and Confessions

by arch_cape522



Series: Flufftober 2020 [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flufftober 2020, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Izzy is oblivious but so is Maia, Sharing a Bed, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arch_cape522/pseuds/arch_cape522
Summary: Since they were 18, Maia and Izzy would spend ten days each year to travel somewhere new. The only difference with this trip is they have to share a bed and they are both hiding secrets from one another.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Series: Flufftober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954840
Kudos: 4





	Sharing a Bed and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt#19: sharing a bed

For the last couple of years, Izzy and Maia have been going on random trips across the country. It started when they both turned 20 when Maia broke up with some guy she was dating, and Izzy wanted to cheer her up. It had nothing to do with the fact that Izzy has been in love with her best friend since she was 18, and now they were 26 years old, and she was still in love with Maia eight years later. No, it had nothing to do with that. It had to do with tradition and to be happy. 

“So where are we going this year,” Maia asked, laying across the bottom of Izzy’s bed. 

“I was thinking of Portland this year,” Izzy said, throwing some brochures towards Maia so she could look at them. “I heard it was beautiful in fall with the leaves changing colors and stuff,” Izzy waved dismissively. 

Maia looked over the brochures and smiled, “This looks great. We can stop at that famous waterfall and stop at that huge bookstore that I heard was the size of a city block.” 

“You and your books,” Izzy laughed. “Just remember we are flying, and there is so much you can take back with you on a plane.” 

“Izzy, that is why mail services exist,” Maia stated like it was the most obvious answer. 

“Whatever,” Izzy dismissed, “Always so snarky.” 

“Duh, you know me,” Maia smiled. 

Izzy looked away, feeling her face become hot from the way Maia was staring at her. “So, we’re going to Portland?” 

“We’re going to Portland,” Maia repeated. 

*

“Our apologies,” the woman behind the desk said, “there’s been a mix-up with the reservations. All we have left is a room with a king.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Maia said, looking at Izzy. 

“It’s not my fault, Maia,” Izzy muttered back and was concerned about sharing a bed with Maia and being close to her. Unfortunately, there was no choice but to take the room. “We’ll take it,” Izzy told the woman. 

Izzy gave the woman her card to put on file and was handed two keycards for the room and told the room number. “Thank you,” Izzy said to the woman and gestured to Maia to follow her. 

They found the elevator pretty quickly and went inside, and Maia pushed the sixth-floor button. “You know, the last time we shared a bed, we were...what ten years old,” Maia laughed. 

“It’s been a while,” Izzy agreed, trying to mask how uncomfortable the situation feels. “If you aren’t comfortable, I can see if we can get a cot or something.”

“No need,” Maia waved off, as the elevator stopped and the door opened to their floor, “they said it was a king, so there is more than enough room,” Maia said when she stepped out of the elevator to find their hotel room. 

Izzy followed Maia as they located their room and found it at the end of the hall. Maia turned around and held her hand out, waiting for Izzy to hand her the keycard to open the door. Izzy gave Maia the key card and swiped it in front of the pad, watching as the light flashed green and heard the lock click. Maia turned and looked back at Izzy, smiling before turning the handle and pushing the door open. Stepping inside, Maia flicked on the light and stared in awe at the room, jumping up and down like a child. 

“It seems to me we have a kitchenette,” Izzy shouted over Maia’s screeching. “That means you can cook for me.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Maia sarcastically responded as she set her bags on the small sofa. “Breakfast included, and I read that this hotel has an amazing breakfast selection. Also, I read that the Pearl District has some amazing restaurants and breweries, so…” Maia said, trailing off. 

Izzy chuckled, shaking her head. Walking further into the room, Izzy placed her bags by Maia on the sofa and walked over to the window to open the curtains. The view was another building, but it was lovely, spacious. It wasn’t like the hotel they stayed at in Time Square, where the next building over was all brick, and that was all they could see. “So,” Izzy said, turning around to look at Maia, who was stretched out on the sofa, legs propped up on the bags that were placed there and looking at her phone, “what do you want to do now?” 

“There’s a store near here,” Maia responded. “We can buy a few things and come back and either order food, or we could eat at the hotel restaurant.” 

“That sounds like a plan,” Izzy replied, moving from the window to the sofa where Maia was lying. She pushed Maia’s legs off the bags and grabbed her keys and wallet. “We can unpack when we get back and then decide on where and what to eat,” Izzy said, walking to the door. 

“Let’s go then.” Maia got up from her spot on the sofa, running past Izzy to the door. “Did you know that there is a fire pit outside?” 

“I saw something about it on the website. Why,” Izzy questioned. 

“I love fire pits,” Maia said, slightly offended that Izzy would ask her why. “Isabelle, you know my love for fire pits.” 

“No,” Izzy countered as she got up to the door that Maia was leaning against, “I know your love for falling asleep on me when sitting by a said fire pit and me trying to wake you.” 

“Whatever,” Maia laughed. “Same difference.” 

“Not really,” Izzy replied, “now move from the door or let me pass.” 

Maia moved and opened the door. “After you, Queen,” Maia joked, showing a huge smile.

“You’re ridiculous,” Izzy laughed as she walked past Maia. Izzy had a hard time ignoring how her heart was racing with how Maia was looking at her. “Let’s get going. The quicker we get to the store, the faster we get back, order food, and binge watch Gentleman Jack.” 

“I’m all for binge-watching Gentleman Jack,” Maia smiled and followed Izzy. “We also should pick up some wine while we’re out also.” 

“As long as it’s not a dry kind, I’m up for it,” Izzy responded as they both walked out of the hotel. 

“How about a sweet riesling,” Maia asked, pointing in the direction of where to walk. 

“Like the one we had on my birthday last year,” Izzy asked, walking next to Maia. 

“Yes, that one,” Maia responded. 

“I love that one,” Izzy smiled.

“I know. You drank the whole bottle and decided to dance on the table. You broke my favorite vase, and,” Maia said and then stopped. “...well, you were drunk that night,” Maia finished. 

Izzy looked at Maia and saw a weird depression on her friend’s face. She wasn’t sure how to decipher it, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know what it meant, so she ignored it. “Ugh, don’t remind me,” Izzy said. “I woke up with the worst hangover ever. I still can’t remember much of that night.”

“Yeah,” Maia sighed, “you were pretty gone, so I’m not surprised.” 

“Did something happen that night,” Izzy asked, hesitant and not looking at Maia.

Maia hesitated for a moment before answering. “No. Nothing more than the usual when you’re drunk,” Maia joked and quickly changed the subject.

Izzy said nothing in response. She knew Maia was hiding something, but she wasn’t going to push the other. Instead, Izzy decided to leave it alone for another time and took in the silence that now surrounded them. 

*

Maia was already in bed, waiting for Izzy, who was still in the shower. Today has been long with traveling, a bit of shopping, and then getting a bite to eat for dinner, and all Maia wanted to do now is curl up in bed and watch Gentleman Jack with Izzy. She thought back on the events of today, and the one thing that kept replaying in her mind was Izzy’s question,  _ did something happen that night?  _

Ignoring the way her heart was beating from that long-forgotten night, Maia decided to scoot further down in bed and pulled the comforter up to her chin. Maia got comfortable and never realized that she closed her eyes and fell asleep until she felt someone nudging her. 

“Maia,” Izzy whispered.

“Ugh,” Maia groaned and pulled the blankets tighter around her body, ignoring Izzy calling out to her. 

“Maia,” Izzy whispered a bit louder, trying to get Maia to wake up.

Sighing, Maia turned in the bed to lay on her back. “What time is it?”

“It’s midnight,” Izzy responded. “Did you still want to watch Gentleman Jack?” 

“How about we watch it later,” Maia sighed, voice still depicting how tired she was. “It’s late, and we both are tired. Or I’m tired and won’t make it past the first 10 minutes.” 

“Okay,” Izzy said, a bit sad. She moved to the other side of the bed and crawled under the blankets. The silence around them was deafening, and Izzy knew Maia wasn’t sleeping. 

Maia turned to her side and stared at Izzy through the dark. She laid there debating on if she should be honest with Izzy and let her know what happened last year on Izzy’s birthday. Izzy knew that she was hiding something, and Maia knew sooner or later that Izzy would ask again. “You kissed me that night,” Maia said in the safety of the darkness of the room. 

“What,” Izzy whispered, trying to control her breathing. 

“Your birthday,” Maia said, “you kissed me and said you were in love with me.”

“Why didn’t you say something,” Izzy asked, turning around to face Maia. She wasn’t able to see her, but she knew Maia was facing her. 

“Why didn’t you,” Maia threw back. 

Izzy ignored the question. “Is that why you didn’t want to share a bed?”

“Is that why you were uncomfortable to share a bed with me,” Maia answered with a question. 

“Why do you always do this,” Izzy asked, frustrated. 

“Do what,” Maia said, playing ignorance. 

“This,” Izzy responded, not hiding how frustrated she is, “you have this nonchalant attitude about everything.” 

“Iz,” Maia sighed, “you said you were in love with me, and then you forgot the next morning and never said anything. How else am I supposed to act? I’ve loved you since we started this traveling tradition, and then I finally hear you say you were in love with me, but then the next morning, you didn’t remember and went back to your old self.” 

Izzy listened to Maia and was shocked to hear that Maia was also in love with her. How did she miss the signs? Moving closer to Maia, Izzy reached out in the direction of Maia’s face and found it, resting her hand on Maia’s cheek. “You’re in love with me,” Izzy whispered. 

Maia nodded against Izzy’s hand, “I’ve been for a while.” 

“Can I kiss you,” Izzy whispered. Izzy felt Maia nod against her hand and moved closer into Maia’s space. Izzy placed her lips against Maia’s and sighed with happiness at the feeling. It felt light and something that should have happened a long time ago. Izzy could feel Maia’s hesitance and about to pull away when Maia pulled her closer. Izzy isn’t sure how long the kiss lasts before they both pull away, breathing hard. 

“So you’re in love with me,” Maia said, a bit breathless from the kiss. 

“You’re in love with me,” Izzy answered instead and laughed. “Sharing a bed won’t be so bad now, will it,” Izzy teased. 

“No,” Maia smiled, taking in Izzy’s warmth as she moved closer to the other, happily sighing when Izzy wrapped her arms around her, “no, it won’t.” 


End file.
